Apparatus and methods for converting excavated solid snowdebris into a liquid form for convenient disposal into a municipal sewerline or other discharge site are alluded to in the numerous prior art mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,656 (Baasch-1985). This 1985 Baasch patent recognizes the practical advantages of attempting to rely almost entirely upon the heat content of low-temperature municipal water (e.g. 50.degree. to 55.degree. F.) for converting excavated clumps of snow-debris into a form that permits ultimate disposal into a sewerline or other convenient discharge site. However, because the Baasch technology specifically teaches a substantial entire reliance upon the single long durational operational step of vigorously agitating an admixture of low-temperature water and snow-debris clumps until eventual attainment of a wholly melted condition, the per hour snow-debris disposal capacity thereof is seriously constrained.